


Imber

by OfficialImber



Series: Imber [1]
Category: Imber
Genre: Book - Freeform, Fantasy, Fiction, Magic, Magic School, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, School, diehardpizzer writes, imber - Freeform, imber magic school, prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialImber/pseuds/OfficialImber
Summary: The rain came beating down hard on a small dirty window. A boy was sitting at the said window watching the droplets. In his mind, they were racing, racing.his mind latched onto these drops, coming down so fast they appeared as merely small white blurs against a misty gray. He sniffled softly; he'd soon have to leave this place to go to a boarding school called Imber Magic Academy. He didn't know what to think of the magic school, and he was apprehensive, scared even.





	Imber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my original book Imber!!! :) sorry if its really bad, I'm only a 15-year-old writer but I aim to be professional! But please give me constructive criticism!! Its very pale in the first chapters, but believe me, its teen and up for a reason.

Chuck waited on the couch nearest to the door, he took a deep breath and listened to the rain. The rain was thumping softly on the windows giving the warm room a tranquil feel. He was calmer than before but was still nervous, wondering who was going to be taking him to get his things. He stared at the orange walls of the orphanage, it was a putrid orange and stuck out like a sore thumb. 

He jumped to the sound of the door being knocked, he jumped up eyes wide, then hesitantly walked to the door and stopped a second before opening it, hearing another knock. He opened the door and stared at the man. The man had a stern pale face and clothing as dark as night with a silver cross necklace, Chuck knew that style of clothing. It was the type of clothing the church people wear.Chuck waited on the couch nearest to the door, he took a deep breath and listened to the rain. The rain was thumping softly on the windows giving the warm room a tranquil feel. He was calmer than before but was still nervous, wondering who was going to be taking him to get his things. 

He stared at the orange walls of the orphanage, it was a putrid orange and stuck out like a sore thumb. He jumped to the sound of the door being knocked, he jumped up eyes wide, then hesitantly walked to the door and stopped a second before opening it, hearing another knock. He opened the door and stared at the man. The man had a stern pale face and clothing as dark as night with a silver cross necklace, Chuck knew that style of clothing. It was the type of clothing the church people wear.  
"I am Professor Marion, and I am looking for Chuck Curly. Make it quick, boy." His voice was almost like a snake, cold and brisk. Chuck looked at the man.  
“Salutations sir, I am Chuck. My parents are dead?" He stared at his feet, shifting uncomfortably.  
Marion looked at him. "I see, and um. That is strictly none of my business child.” he hissed in a sharp voice, "Come along then, Mister Curly."  
Chuck nodded slightly, doing his best to avoid looking at him and thinking to himself how rude the man was, but he was used to it. He looked like a vulture with his bald head, he acted like a vulture as well. 

Chuck could only think of what the other caretakers would be like at the school as he followed Professor Marion down the walkway. Chuck shivered and looked up at the man, "What location are we going to promenade to?" Marion looked at Chuck, and he pressed a fat finger to his lip telling Chuck to be quiet. Chuck lifted his shoulders angrily. Professor Marion sighed.  
“Walk faster Mister Curly.” Chuck froze, his eyes were glassy and distant. Marion turned around.  
“Oh my Curly, let's get moving, I swear damn undisciplined Orphans!” Chuck's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his now white blank eyes glowed and he started concurred the gospel softly,  
“There shalt before who will meet, and hell will raise when they do. But do not freat, the fore will find the light within the darkness and the LORD will show his face.” Chuck dropped to his knees, grasping his head. Chuck groaned in agony as his head filled with sharp pain, his head throbbed and his eyes swelled with tears slightly.  
“You're… a prophet?”  
Chuck pulled at his hair, Chuck was making inaudible gibberish, his voice full of pain and stress.  
Marion held a hand and vividly spoke, “Prophet Curly. Take my hand let's get your things briskly. I am a Light Follower I respect you with the highest honors Miste-Prophet Curly.” Chuck rejected his hand and got up himself, his eyes were slightly teary,  
“I am failing to apprehend your anticipation, Sir.”  
Professor Marion sighed, “Well, you're a strange one. At least you are young, an advantage for you Curly! We have a class for learning angelic power, for most people it is difficult and if you're not a prophet or you do not have spiritual blood, you can't do much now, but you, Curly you're a prophet! We need to get you to the school immediately, you will start your work soon Curly! After this, pack your stuff I'm taking you to Imber!”  
Chuck looked at him wide-eyed, “School doesn't commence until next month, sir.”  
“Well, you'll be ahead by the time school starts! You'll become a mighty fine student and prophet, of course, you need… work, but nothing I can't fix!”  
“I need doctoring?”  
There was sharp panic in Chuck's voice and he shifted from one leg to the other.  
“You slouch, you have long ratty hair, you look like absolute crap, you talk all funny, seriously does Chuck Curly the prophet of the lord not know how to use a hairbrush? You are lacking in proper manners, especially with your blank tone child, you can't dress, you have that horrible lisp and do not disrespect me with those large words.”  
Chuck shrunk and he let his hair cover his face, “I find this foul.”  
“Just, stay quiet and come with me alright.”  
Chuck stared at the ground, he gagged a little bit but swallowed his vomit. The rain was beating down onto his flesh in cold stings but the sound of the patter on the cement and the smell was so far better than perfect. Professor Marion started to walk along his boots splashing in the water, Chuck noticed the bottom if Marion cloak was wet and muddy, even though this man was strange Chuck felt the urge to keep following him. 

His legs aching horrendously in the damp cold, but he kept limping about. Chuck could not lock out the vile thoughts of what Professor Marion had said, he's only ever been to a church once and God certainly did not fancy him Chuck pondered. Chuck let hot tears drip down his face, it is not like Marion would notice, his tears blended into the rain perfectly, and Marion probably did not care about a child's tears. Chuck rubbed his face trying to make his face warmer, the rain was cold and stung his flesh with cold pinches. Marion looked back at Chuck, “Come on, let's go Prophet Curly.”  
“Do not call me that, I hate the ring and formality of my last name. Just call me Chuck.”  
“Alright. Chuck. But mighty disrespectful, you're a Prophet of the LORD Chuck.”  
“I'm a what.”  
Marion rolled his eyes, “Hurry up, let's just go, you're a prophet.”  
We walked briskly in silence, cars screamed by kicking up muddy water. The choir of car horns never stopped for anyone, it is going to be eccentric not living in the city, just the thought left a haunting echo in his head. He looked at the storefronts with their many signs and bright colors, neon color signs went from Magic Frogs $5 Each to Unicorn hair and Phoenix Feathers. Everything was so. Magical. He liked that word, magical. Such a beautiful word, Chuck almost did not want to believe such a word existed.  
“Prophet Chuck, what do you want to get first? Your school uniform, books, supplies or a wand? Now a want is unnecessary for school, but I feel it should be mandatory other than extracurricular, so I highly suggest you listen to my advice Chuck.”  
Chuck rubbed his eyes and looked at Marion, “lets. Get the books?”  
“Yes, we can. Prophet Chuck. Let's go.” People busily shoved past us, the noise hurt Chuck's ears, all the thumping footsteps, the car horns, the open and close of doors and talking, no, yelling. Yelling and screaming and car horns then footsteps and a door slamming, all if this swirled through Chuck's head like piranhas, Chuck wanted to curl up into a corner and taste the sweet release of death coming over him.

It felt like it was happening, God laid his hand on this boy and gave him another vision appeared before him. It was Kermit the frog, again. Chuck was extremely confused but sharp pain overcame him and he pulled at his hair. Chuck looked around he looked at the shop names, he saw one, “Magic Books From A to Z” he ran in panting.

He stared wide-eyed around the room, Marian gave him a strange look, “Finally, you came. Well I just got a call from Mrs Chanler, and I just noticed you and her two kids will be at the school before the other kids, and her son Seth is about your age, and her other kid Dean is a bit older, but I think you'd get along, but let's get your books Chuck and other things quickly, I'd be good for you to get acquainted with your peers.”


End file.
